Of Dragons and Ninja
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: When Lloyd goes missing, the ninja fear the worst. Lloyd has woken up on the island if Berk; not knowing where he is. After befriending the local teens, the other ninja also arrive at Berk after a battle with a new foe. Now it's a race against time to get back home before its too late. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Lloyd sat up, rubbing his throbbing head.

"W-where am I?" He asked himself. Lloyd was sitting in a grassy field, smoke rising over a single mountain in the distance. "What the heck?" He stood up, shaky on his feet, and walked towards the smoke. When he got there, what he saw shocked him.

He was now standing at the edge if a viking village, people bustling by. But that wasn't what shocked him the most. All throughout the town, there were dragons. Some of them were blues, greens and yellows with spikes on their tails. Others looked like living masses of rocks with tiny wings. There were two-headed ones and fire-colored dragons.

"Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Lloyd?" Kai yelled. "Where are you?" The ninja and senseis had been looking for the Green Ninja all morning.

"He probably just wanted some candy and left without telling us." Cameron said. "Speaking of which..."

"Cameron..." Cole said. "You're staying here to help look for Lloyd with the rest of us." Cameron pouted before flying deeper into the building.

"She'll listen to you some day." Sensei Garmadon said.

"Knowing her, Cameron'll practically kill herself before that ever happens." Kai muttered. "Lloyd!"

"I cannot sense Lloyd's presence anywhere in the building." Zane said, walking into the room.

"You couldn't have told us this earlier?" Kai asked.

"I am sorry for not telling you, but I wanted to be sure that Lloyd is not present."

•*• (Berk)

"Hey, who's that?" Tuffnut asked, pointing at Lloyd, who just looked at him, puzzled.

"What?" Ruffnut asked, looking at her brother.

"Who's that?" Tuff repeated, pointing at Lloyd. "Hey! Who are you?" Lloyd looked around before pointing at himself. "Yeah. You."

"Uh, I'm Lloyd?" Lloyd said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Wait, are you asking _us_ what _your _name is?" Ruff asked. Lloyd shook his head. "Oh, that's good, because, we have no idea what your name is."

"Uh, is that a good thing?"

"We have no idea. I can barely tell if my sister's actually a girl half the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruffnut asked, and the twin's helmets locked together. Lloyd just stood there, watching with a dumbfounded look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lloyd!" Cameron screamed. "Get over here! I'm not allowed to get candy until you're found!" She sighed, leaning up against a tree. It was almost nighttime and no one had found him, even after they went towards the city to look. Cameron pulled out her small purple phone and searched through her contacts.

"Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya... AHAH!" She said, pressing a button on the phone. "C'mon Lloyd. Pick up the blasted phone." Then she heard the phone beep as the routine message came on.

_"Please leave a message after the tone. When you've finished recording you may hang up, or press one for more options." _The purple ninja pressed the "end call" button forcefully before jamming the object in her pocket.

"Well, screw this thing." Cameron muttered. "Maybe I need a bird's-eye-view. Wait, won't that be totally useless?" Shrugging, she activated her necklace before taking off into the sky.

.*. (Berk)

Lloyd tried to back away from the two twins.

"Why are you wearing that crazy outfit?"

"Wha- AHH!" The ninja spun around, coming face-to-face with the toughest girl on the isle of Berk; Astrid. Her beloved nadder Stormfly was behind her. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question." Astrid said, crossing her arms. "Now, who are you?"

"Uh... I'm Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon."

"Are you _trying_ to mess with me?" Astrid asked, stepping towards Lloyd.

"N-no! My name really is Lloyd!"

"Well, it's a stupid name."

"That's what we've been trying to tell him." Ruffnut said.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hey guys. Don't expect updates from me for a while. I'm... working through something. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Lloyd's your real name?" Astrid asked again.

"Yes. My real name is Lloyd." He said. "So, why are there dragons all over the place? Where I live, there's only one."

"Let me explain it to you. One year ago, Hiccup, the son of the chief, tamed a dragon. Then he killed this giant dragon that controlled the smaller ones, and the dragons stopped attacking." Astrid explained.

"So the spiky one behind you won't kill me?" Lloyd asked.

"Nope." Lloyd sighed in relief. "I'm gonna live."

"Actually, we never said that." Ruffnut said.

"I'm gonna die!" Lloyd yelled, dropping to his knees. "Goodbye, cruel world." Astrid looked at him, puzzled when Hiccup walked over, his beloved Night Fury, Toothless, close behind him.

"Uh, who-who is that?"

"That's Lloyd. He's not from here." Hiccup nodded.

"Well, that's understandable." Then Hiccup walked over to the ninja. "So, your names Lloyd, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm Lloyd. Who are you?"

"My names Hiccup. So, where are you from?"

"I'm from Ninjago. I'm guessing its not too far from here. in Ninjago, I'm one of the ninja, the protectors of, well, I guess it could be called a country. I'm the Green Ninja, the one destined to defeat the Dark Lord, my father, who I already defeated." Lloyd explained.

"Are there any dragons in Ninjago?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, but they all became one big dragon called the Ultra Dragon a while ago."

"All the dragons combined?" Hiccup asked.

"No. Only the four that we had."

*•* (Ninjago)

"I think we should take a break now." Kai said.

"But, what about Lloyd?" Nya asked.

"Lloyd can take care of himself." Cole said. "We need to sleep."

"Okay." Nya said, reluctantly walking inside.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Cameron said, walking into her room, which was across from Nya's.

"You're right." Nya admitted.

"I know." Cameron walked into her room and shut the door.

**So, in response to my first review, Cameron is my oc and is seen as my profile picture. **


	5. Chapter 5

"So the Green One is missing?"

"Yes Master. The one they call Lloyd is missing."

"Then our plan is going perfectly."

"Yes Master. But it is unknown as to where he went." The "thing" growled.

"Find him. You know it won't work without the Green One's power."

"Yes Master."

"Stop saying that you fool!"

"Yes M- I mean, my apologies. Do you want me to tell the others?"

"Yes."

"As you wish, Master."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**So, a new enemy has been introduced. And it's after Lloyd. And this story takes place after How To Train Your Dragon 1 and Ninjago: Rebooted.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Aaarrrrggggghhh!" Kai groaned, pounding his alarm clock with his fist. "Six o' clock?! Too early." Kai flopped back down on his bed. Then someone knocked on his door.

"Kai?" It was Nya. "Come on, it's time to get up."

"I know, my alarm already told me."

"Well, are you coming? We're eating breakfast then looking for Lloyd."

"Can't Lloyd find himself?"

"Kai..." Nya said, placing her hand on her hip outside her brother's door.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Kai yelled, throwing his blanket to the floor and swung his legs over the side of the bed, forcing himself to his feet. He walked over to his closet, grabbing one of the ninja suits Cyrus Borg had given him and the other ninja roughly a year ago. Kai did his fire spinjitsu, changing his clothes. Then he grabbed his Techno Blade from next to his bed.

"And you say that it takes me a while to get ready." Nya laughed. Kai rolled his eyes, strapping his weapon to his back. The two siblings walked down to the dining room where the others were eating Zane's pancakes. Nya sat down next to Jay before grabbing some pancakes.

"Where should we look for Lloyd next?" Jay asked as Zane walked out of the kitchen, wearing his pike apron, making Jay snicker.

"We could attempt to find him in the city." Zane said.

"Okay." Cole said. "When everyone's done eating, we'll head to the city.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, get ready for my first filler chapter. I'm working on a Fairy Tail fanfiction, but I can't think of a name. It has all the ships from the show, but fast-forward several years. It's about the couples kids (NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza and Romeo and Wendy). Long story short, it needs a name. Now, the Wendy/Romeo came from Blue0203, and Wendy's pregnant. You guys can choose the names and genders of any kids born during the story. Now, as for this story, I'm accepting ocs. ONLY How To Train Your Dragon. Just pm me with a title for the Fairy Tail story title, or if you want an oc in this story. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

I** just want to clarify something. This story takes place after Rebooted because the Techno Blades have a HUGE role in this story (Zane has been rebuilt). This also takes place a year after the first How To Train Your Dragon. I would like to thank Nellie for her oc.**

Lloyd walked down the stairs from Hiccup's room. The Dragon Trainer had slept downstairs with Toothless last night, even though Lloyd said that he could.

"How do you sleep on that thing? It's just boards." Lloyd muttered, stretching.

"I've always been able to sleep on it." Hiccup said.

"I don't know how."

"HICCUP!" A large man walked into the room. "Who's that and what're they doing here?"

"This-this is Lloyd, dad. He's new here and needed a place to stay."

"Well you never asked me if it was okay." Stoic said. "Don't do that again."

"Okay." Then Hiccup walked outside. "Hey Lloyd... you coming?"

"Yeah." The ninja followed Toothless out the door, dodging the dragon's large tail.

"You should probably put some different clothes on."

"Why?"

"So that you don't look so strange."

"So, what can I wear?"

"I know!" Hiccup ran back inside and came back outside with some clothes. "I never wear these." Then he led Lloyd to a shed behind his house. Lloyd walked out a minute later wearing a pair of dark brown, almost black pants, and a green shirt.

"Thanks." Then the two of them began to walk through the village, Toothless jumping around Hiccup.

"You wanna fly, bud?" Hiccup asked the Night Fury. Toothless stopped jumping and turned to the side. "You coming Lloyd? It's the fastest way to get to the academy."

"Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah. So, are you coming?" The Dragon Trainer placed his false foot in the saddle's custom stirrup before stretching his hand out to the Green Ninja, who took it reluctantly, climbing onto the saddle behind Hiccup. "Ready?" Lloyd nodded stiffly and Hiccup lightly patted Toothless's neck, telling him that it was time to take off.

The black dragon opened his wings, jumping into the air. Lloyd gripped the saddle underneath him tightly, making his fingers sore.

"You'd think I'd be used to this! I lived on a flying boat for over a year!"

"You did?!"

"Yeah!" The whole ride only lasted about a minute, and the two teens landed in front of the academy, which looked like a giant cage. Lloyd forced himself to let go of the saddle, and flexed his fingers as he walked into the academy.

"Uh, Hiccup? Who's that behind you?" Fishlegs asked, looking at Lloyd.

"I'm Lloyd... don't ask again, because I don't want to explain it anymore."

"Okay. We won't ask again." Snotlout said, leaning up against his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang. "Can you shut up now?" Lloyd rolled his eyes at the pig-nosed teenager. "So Astrid, you wanna go out with me now?" The blonde huffed in annoyance.

"In your dreams." As Lloyd looked around the room, he noticed several of the kinds of dragons that he had seen earlier. The he saw a pale girl with a large amount of freckles, straight red hair, and milky eyes. Standing near her was a small spiky dragon, or Deadly Nadder, as Hiccup had called them, that went up to around her waist.

"Uh, who's that?" Lloyd asked, looking at the girl.

"Oh, that's Parsnip." Fishlegs said. At the sound of her name, Parsnip turned towards Lloyd, her pale eyes looking straight at him.

"Uh, nice to meet you." She said, walking towards Lloyd, her Nadder gently guiding her footsteps. "This is Alistair." She bent down, petting the dragon.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you guys hear that?" Cameron asked, looking at one of the only surviving buildings from the original City.

"Probably not." Cole said.

"It's almost like a buzzing." She walked towards the building, pausing to push open the doors. Cameron was clearly tense for some reason.

"Cam, what is it?" Kai asked, peering into the warehouse. They both saw something, a shadow-like mass, dart across the back of the building. The others walked over to them, all looking into the building. Cameron jumped before growling at the corner.

"Leave." She hissed. "You don't belong on this earth." The other ninja and samurai looked at the girl, not knowing what to think of her actions. "No, I'm not wrong. Return to the hell you were born in." She slowly approached the corner when the shadow decided to dart away again. "Get back here, demon!"

"Cameron, it would be wise for you to calm down." Zane said.

"No! You might not be able to see it, but I can! It's pure evil!" She sprinted on all fours to the corner where the shadow had moved to again. "Coward! Fight me!" Then Cameron was thrown across the room, and she got up, wiping some blood from her nose. "You don't scare me, demon!" She grabbed her Techno Blade, even though she knew that it would be useless against the shadow.

"Stop it!" Cole yelled. "You can't fight it!" The Purple Ninja turned around and glared at the Earth Ninja, telling him to back off. The girl continued to attack the shadow until she couldn't stand anymore.

"That thing; the shadow. That thing lost Lloyd. It's upset; for some reason it needs him, but it wouldn't tell me why." Cameron said from the floor. "Sorry."

·*· (Berk)

"How does one train a dragon?" Lloyd asked.

"It depends on the kind of dragon." Fishlegs said. "For Nadders, you move slowly to it's tail, showing that you're not a threat. Then you smooth down their tail spikes. For Hideous Zipplebacks, you feed both heads at once. For the Monstrous Nightmare-"

"You show it who's boss." Snotlout interrupted. Then he stopped leaning on Hookfang's wing and walked over to his head. "Fire!" He shouted before turning to smirk at Lloyd. Then Hookfang shot fire at Snotlout, hitting his butt.

"Aaaahhhhhhgggggg!" He shouted before running to a trough filled with water. He jumped into it, sighing in relief.

"Does he always do that?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, Hookfang does." Parsnip said. She was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, Alistair laying at her feet. "I don't think that they really get along." She whispered. "What do you think, Alistair?" At the mention of his name, Alistair looked at his owner.

"Could I train a dragon?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, I don't see why not." Hiccup said. "Do you wanna go look for one?"

"Sure!"

Hiccup turned to look at Toothless. "You gotta stay here, bud." The dragon warbled, sounding upset. Hiccup and Lloyd walked out of the academy, making their way to the woods that surrounded the village and covered the island.

"What are the most common kinds of dragons here?"

"Mostly Nadders, Nightmares and Gronkles." Hiccup replied. "There's not many Zipplebacks and Toothless is the only Night Fury we've seen. There's probably more, we just haven't seen them." The two boys were silent for a while. Then both of them hheard a roar.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked. Both heard the roar again and started running towards it. Lloyd got there first, due to his training at a ninja. "Hiccup... I think I found one of those other Night Fury dragons." Hiccup burst through the undergrowth and stopped next to Lloyd. In front of them was a dark-green Night Fury with the same light green eyes as Toothless. Only this dragon was trapped in a net, the edges weighed down by large rocks.

"Can I have that one?"

**So the craziness at the beginning was the serious side of Cameron. If it scared you, then I achieved my goal.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I so sorry! I've been all caught up in school and homework and chiz! Also, I have a new story posted. It's called "If Only." Since I don't want to explain it to you people, go read it for yourselves.**_

"Is it okay?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know. I can't see through the ropes." Hiccup said, pulling out a small knife. The dragon's pupils instantly narrowed. "It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Hiccup began to cut at the ropes, but the dragon stared at it nervously. It took the teen about five minutes to three ropes.

"Can I try something?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh, I guess so." Hiccup said. Lloyd began to create a green glow between his hands, charging his Green Power in his hands. He held it to the ropes, and after a few seconds, it snapped. The two managed to remove most of the ropes and pull the net off the dragon. Hiccup quickly placed the knife back in his vest and turned towards Lloyd. "What was that green light in your hands?"

"It's a power I have. It's also why I was wearing that outfit." Lloyd explained. The dragon was beginning to walk over to Lloyd, limping slightly on it's right front leg. Lloyd reached out slightly to the dragon, and it shrank back slightly. "No, it's okay." Lloyd crouched down, and the dragon began to walk forward again. The ninja stretched out his hand slightly, and the dragon pressed it's nose to the palm of Lloyd's hand. Lloyd noticed the gash that ran from the top of the dragon's leg to the bottom.

"The cut doesn't seem too deep." Hiccup noted. Lloyd jumped slightly, having not noticed that the other boy had crouched down next to him. "But there are some rocks and dirt in it."

"But... that means it might get infected."

"I know. We need to try and get it back to the village." Lloyd stood up, and the dragon looked up at him.

"It's okay, I'm not leaving." The Night Fury followed Lloyd as the two teens walked back to the village.

* * *

><p>As the two teens and dragon walked into the village, most of the people in town looked at them. Astrid walked up to Hiccup.<p>

"I thought Toothless was the only Night Fury." She said.

"Apparently he isn't anymore." Hiccup said.

"What happened to it's leg?" Astrid asked.

"We don't know. But we need to at least clean the injury."

"Well, yeah. The dragon could get sick if we don't help it." Lloyd was just standing there with the Night Fury, who nudged his hand.

"But, don't dragons normally get hurt in the wild? I don't think anyone helps them when that happens." Lloyd said. Astrid and Hiccup both looked at Lloyd. "Well, they _do _get hurt in the wild, right?"

"He does have a point." Hiccup said. "Dragons do get hurt in the wild, and they're aren't helped by humans."

"But the cut could get infected."

"But dragons have been surviving in the wild since before we came here." Hiccup said again.

* * *

><p>"Stupid shadow." Cameron muttered. The ninja that were still in Ninjago kept seeing the sahdow, but now it was in the school. Luckily, none of the students were noticing it. Cameron jammed her earbuds into her ears, turning on "Full Digital," a popular song in Ninjago at the moment. She saw the sahdow again, but ignored it. "Go away." She muttered.<p>

"_You know as well as I do that I can't do that._" The shadow rasped.

"And I can help you?"

"_Yes._"

"How exactly?" The shadow laughed, a dark, strange laugh.

"_I think you know._"

"Well, why don't you tell me, so that I can see if our ways of "help" match up."

"_You just need to get the other ninja._"

"Really?" Cameron asked. cocking her head to the side. "'Cause, I thought that if I ignored you, you would go away."

"_You know as well as I do that it won't work with me._"

"Well, could I at least know your name... or if you're even human?"

"_My name... is Shadow. And I never was human."_

"That name is stupid."

"_Wha- no it isn't! It a powerful name!"_

"Maybe for a dog. Or a hampster." Cameron said. "_Shadow_, the black hampster." Her eyes were wide, and she slowly moved her hands apart.

"_Cameron isn't a powerful name."_ The shadow pointed out.

"Yes, but it's not girly and it sounds cool."

"_What about your actual name? Alex was it? It's a rather nice name... why did you change it again?"_

"I-I was given a new life." Cameron said. "New life, new name, new friends. I don't see why it affects you."

"_Just get the other ninja."_

"But I can't get Lloyd."

_"I know that! I mean the other ninja that are here right now!"_

"Fine. Fine. No need to yell."

* * *

><p>Now Cole, Jay, Zane, Kai, Nya and Cameron were sitting in the break room.<p>

"Why are we here again?" Kai asked.

"Shadow guy wants to talk to us." Cameron said, annoyed.

"_Actually, I just need to do something."_ Then there was a bright flash of light, and the ninja and samuari disappeared from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

"God, what was that?" Kai asked, sitting up.

"Why would any of us know?" Jay asked. "All I saw was that flash of light."

"We all saw it, Spark Plug." Cole said.

"I presume that the shadow created the light." Zane said. "But I do not understand how a shadow could create light."

"For you guys information, the thing isn't _a_ shadow, it's _name _is Shadow."

"When did it tell you that?" Zane asked.

"Right before I called you in the teacher's lounge."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Kai asked.

"I didn't feel like telling you then."

"Okay... anyone know where we are?" Cole asked. They could hear voices and shouts coming from over the mountain that seemed to sit in the middle of the island they were on.

"Aren't we on an island?" Jay asked. The other ninja facepalmed.

"Wow Jay. You're right. We _are _on an island. You're _so _smart." Cameron said.

"I am? I mean... yeah, I _am_ smart."

"Alright! Take me home! I need an asprin!" Cameron said.

"We should probably go see what's on the other side of the mountain." Nya said. The ninja and samuari walked along the edge of the island, where there weren't too many trees. Within half an hour, they arrived at he other side of the island, and saw a small village filled with vikings and dragons. Standing next to a dark green- almost black dragon was Lloyd. Beside him were two teens, a girl and boy.

"_LLOYD!_" The ninja all yelled at once, earning several looks from the vikings. Lloyd turned towards them, and held up his hands before being pratically trampled by the other ninja. He tapped his hand on the ground.

"Guys. Air. Please." He wheezed. The other ninja stepped back.

"Sorry Lloyd."

"Yeah, we didn't mean to almost kill ya.'"

"Our apologies, Lloyd."

"Sorry. Forgot that you needed oxygen."

"It's okay, really." Lloyd said, standing up and brushing himself off. The dark green dragon nudged his hand.

"What's with the dragon?" Cameron asked. "It looks hurt."

"That's because it is."

"What happened to it?" Nya asked.

"I dunno. That's what we're trying to figure out." Lloyd said.

"We're?" Cole asked.

"Yeah. Guys... and girls, this is Hiccup and Astrid. They live here on Berk." Lloyd explained. "Unlike me. Or any of us."

"Well, duh. We live in Ninjago." Jay said.

"Must... not... facepalm!" Cameron said, holding back her right hand with her left. She sighed. "Hey Lloyd, do you even know how you got here?"

"No. I just... woke up here yesterday."

"So, you're saying that we don't have any way to get home?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Lloyd said.

"Dang it! I don't wanna be stuck here for the rest of my life!"

"Relax. If Shadow brought us here, it must be able to bring us home." Cameron said.

"How long exactly did you talk to Shadow?" Cole asked.

"Five minutes."

_**Yeah. I know this is crap, but I haven't really been able to get into this story all that much. I've been busy with If Only. You guys really should check it out. I also have a contest for this story, but if an oc of your is already in the story, they're safe. **_Here's what we're gonna do. If you wanted an oc in this story, now's your chance! Just fill out the oc form below and write a paragraph on why you want an oc in this story. I'm accepting two ocs, one boy, one girl. You can put this in the reviews or just pm me._**  
><strong>_

**_Name:_**

**_Age: _**

**_Gender:_**

**_Eye Color:_**

**_Hair Color:_**

**_Outfit (like the one Alex wears (if female)):_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Siblings (optional):_**

**_CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**

**_Reason (paragraph):_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys? I have some sad news. I'm going to just throw a ton of filler at you and try to finish this story as soon as possible. I know, you guys love this story, but I need to finish this up. I'll probably be done with it in about five to seven chapters, maybe more, maybe less. For all of you who sent in ocs, I'll try to add the winners in this chapter. I'm so sorry! I'll try to do another crossover soon, but for now I just wanna shut this one down.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>(One week later)<em>

"So, the dragon's okay?" Lloyd asked, looking at Hiccup.

"Yeah, it looks it." The Night Fury looked back and forth between the two boys. "you should probably give it a name other then "dragon"."

"Well, how about Forest? Would that work?"

"I guess so. Then again, I named him Toothless." Hiccup said, looking at his dragon.

"Forest it is then." Lloyd said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the other ninja were getting a rather strange tour of the village. Cole was in awe at the different dragons, a Monsterous Nightmare was stalking Kai, a Terror had taken a clear liking to Nya, Jay was goofing off with a Zippleback, Cameron jumped whenever a dragon playfully nipped at her, and Zane was silent, taking in everything.<p>

"Jeez. It's like these dragons know or something." Cameron muttered to Cole.

"They might."

"True." Fishlegs turned to look at Cameron.

"Uh, know what?"

"Nothing." Cole lightly elbowed her. "No. I'm not saying." She hissed. Cameron didn't notice Tuffnut sneaking up behind her.

"RAH!"

"Gah!" She jumped at least three feet in the air, and her wings, dragon ears, and tail appeared.

"Woah. Are you some kind of dragon or something?" He asked. "'Cause, I've never seen a dragon do that before." Now all of the teens were looking at her.

"Dang it." Cameron muttered, landing. "Boys are jerks."

"Is that what you didn't want us to know?" Astrid asked.

"Basically, yes." Cameron crouched on the ground. "My conscious told me to."

Cole looked at her. "What?"

"My conscious told me to."

"Okay then..."


	13. Chapter 13

"This wretched place is too bright." Shadow hissed, ducking under a tree. "I regret sending them _here_ of all places." It darted from plant to plant, hiding from view. Then Shadow saw what, or rather who, it was looking for.

"Lloyd... I found you." The dark mass darted underneath Lloyd's feet, blending with his shadow. "Careful where you step." Lloyd looked around.

"Did you hear that?"

"No." Hiccup said.

"Okay." Slowly, the shadow beneath Lloyd's feet began to lighten, and his skin became a shade darker. The boy's eyes became red for a moment, and Forest growled, but both went unnoticed by everyone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*facepalm of de stupid* I have a huge amount of Writer's Block on this story. Curses... Oh well. Reply to reviews time!<strong>_

_**NightOwl Fury: Yes, I will continue If Only as soon as I figure out what to do next.**_

_**Guest: You should facepalm right now. It says in the fore-word of one of the chapters (too lazy to look up) that Zane has been brought back to life. PAY ATTENTION TO GOD-DANG DETAILS!**_

_***sigh* CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	14. To Whom it May Concern

_**Hey guys... **_

_**Look, I probably won't be updating as much for a while...**_

_**It has nothing to do with you guys! I just screwed up. I can't go on YouTube anymore, and that went hand-in-hand with inspiration for my stories...**_

_**I won't really go too deep into the details, but if you want to know a it more, you can pm me. That also means that I can't add in the lyrics of a song for If Only, and I was gonna add it during a really cool battle scene. And I had a few others, but, obviously, I can't now.  
><strong>_

_**The songs I was going to add were "Ready, Aim, Fire" by Imagine Dragons for If Only, some Ninjago songs by The Fold for Anacondrai and maybe even a few Nightcore songs for If Only, and a fan-made song "Soldiers of the Night" for the mlp war story I'm working on.  
><strong>_

_**So my inspiration levels shall be down for quite a while, even for my upcoming Minecraft fanfiction, I was watching Sky Does Minecraft, Deadlox and other YouTubers for that.**_

_**This is just letting you know that I'm not depressed or dead, just uninspired. But on the semi-bright side, I have come up with a name for my nine followers. From now on you shall be known as my Dragon-Ninjas. God... even my creativity levels are down...**_

_**Well, for the time being, CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


End file.
